


Happy Anniversary

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

“It’s been a year.” She says, when she hears the man walk up, he was standing in the doorway of her study now. She wipes her hands across her face, trying to hold back tears. “I miss him.”

“I know,” he says, “I’m sorry.” He is sorry, and he does know. But he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know what it’s like to lose a child.

“I know you are, Gadreel. And I hope you know I forgive you for what happened.” Linda takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I just miss my son.”

Gadreel nods, leaving the doorway, and going to sit in the living room, as he usually does when Linda gets like this. She knows he’s there for her, but he’s not always what she needs, and he understands that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she goes to bed, Linda marks off a date on the calendar. December 2nd, 2014.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa-oh-oh this is short, and probably not my best work, but, I'm happy with it. Lindreel is a favorite ship of mine due to twitter, and the pain it causes me is very, very real.


End file.
